This invention relates to torque biasing devices, and particularly to such devices when applied to distribute torque between the wheels of a motor vehicle.
Torque biasing techniques are typically used in motor vehicles to increase the proportion of drive torque directed to one of two drive shafts. A device for varying left/right drive torque to wheels of a motor vehicle is described in EP-A-0575121. Such devices typically comprise epicyclic gear trains having control apparatus adapted to increase and/or reduce the speed of certain gear train elements, thereby to direct an increased proportion of torque to one drive shaft rather than another.
Controllable torque biasing devices are used in motor vehicles to influence traction and yaw stability by distributing drive torque in accordance with control algorithms associated with e.g. yaw rate, yaw acceleration and time derivatives of vehicle slip angle during cornering.